


bri x genderbent kami

by my_soul_has_mcbroken



Series: Vaginyuh [2]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aristo wrote this :), bri is a fucking bottom, thank aristo for this masterpiece pls and thank you, this is REVENGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_has_mcbroken/pseuds/my_soul_has_mcbroken
Summary: mmm spicy
Relationships: bri/kami
Series: Vaginyuh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722547





	bri x genderbent kami

Bri wakes up with a sudden ache in his head and looks around, he is strapped, bondage style and he sees Kami staring at him with a seductive smile

Kami starts to whip him multiple times (very kinky ok) and all you hear are moans of pleasure coming from Bri. Kami is surprised, no one has ever enjoyed it as much as Bri did, his smile growing bigger on each whip, as they both got turned on Kami unties Bri and shoves him on a machine.

This machine sends little shocks of 10 volts per 10 seconds and then stops for 30 seconds, Bri moans as he is getting shocked and whipped simultaneously, Kami also enjoying it took Bri off the machine and gave him the whip and said in the most seductive voice 

“Come on big boy give it everything you got”

Bri decides to do it as he starts whipping Kami, accidentally turning the bolts to max and killing Kami instantly, but that doesn’t stop Bri from finishing off, he starts to masturbate over the dead body and finishing over it, and goes home satisfied 

The end, I’m gonna throw up - Aristo


End file.
